pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Kibadda
Kibadda Uberhero "'Take a direct hit from Kibadda's spear if you want to meet your maker' ---this is the warning enemy troops are given before entering battle. This deadly combination of Ultrahero and War Stallion is feared by enemies across the known world. Some enemies consider themselves lucky if they dodge Kidabba's charging impact, only to realize that his War Stallion has left a hoof print on their foreheads." Quoted directly from the official Patapon North American website. He is one of the most deadly and one of the fastest Uberheroes you can have. Description Kibadda is a normal Kibapon Uberhero introduced in Patapon 3. A mounted warrior that can charge into enemy lines. he wields a shields for extra protection. Aquisition You unlock him by leveling up Yarida (Yaripon Uberhero) to Lvl 3. Weak when not in Fever Mode, but he is a safe player (after he charges he retreats). Kibadda is unlocked when you level your Yarida to level 3. At level 8 Kibadda will unlock Pyokorider. Kibadda evolves, mask design changes, at level 14 and level 20 Uberhero Mode '''-Mad Charge-' Kibadda rushes forward in a frenzied charge, then retreats. Unlike in Patapon 2 where to activate the Hero mode you have to be in fever mode and then make a perfect rhythm (not including marching). Now you have to be in fever mode, charge, and then attack (PON-PON-CHAKA-CHAKA~~PON-PON-PATA-PON) and the rhythm has to be perfect for the attack song. The rhythm does not have to be perfect for the charge song. Equipment Kibadda can use: *Spears, Horses and Shields from unlocking. *Halberds from level 5. Appearance Kibadda has a White Mask and a red cape. He is equipped with a horse, shield and wields a spear. When you reach Lvl. 5 you can equip halberds and lances. Class Skills Assault Hits 1 Inflict extra hits with a charged attack or an attack made whilst in fever. Is unlocked at level 5. Upgrade this skill by using charged attacks or attacks made whilst in fever. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Assault Hits 2. Fully upgrading this skill lets Pyokorider use it. Assault Hits 2 Superior skill to Assault Hits 1. Inflict more extra hits with a charged attack or an attack made whilst in fever. Is unlocked by fully upgrading Assault Hits 1. Upgrade this skill by using charged attacks or attacks made whilst in fever. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Assault Hits 3. Fully upgrading this skill lets Pyokorider use it. Assault Hits 3 Superior skill to Assault Hits 2. Inflict even more extra hits with a charged attack or an attack made whilst in fever. Is unlocked by fully upgrading Assault Hits 2. Upgrade this skill by using charged attacks or attacks made whilst in fever. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Assault Hits 4. Fully upgrading this skill lets Pyokorider use it. Assault Hits 4 Superior skill to Assault Hits 3. Inflict more extra hits with a charged attack or an attack made whilst in fever. Is unlocked by fully upgrading Assault Hits 3. Upgrade this skill by using charged attacks or attacks made whilst in fever. Fully upgrading this skill lets Pyokorider use it. 'Affected Class Skills''' Giddy Up 1 2-level boost when riding vehicle/steed. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Pyokorider's Giddy Up 1 skill is fully upgraded, Kibadda gains access to it. Giddy Up 2 Superior to Giddy Up 1. 4-level boost when riding vehicle/steed. Superior skill to Giddy Up 1. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Pyokorider's Giddy Up 2 skill is fully upgraded, Kibadda gains access to it. Giddy Up 3 Superior to Giddy Up 2. 6-level boost when riding vehicle/steed. Superior skill to Giddy Up 2. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Pyokorider's Giddy Up 3 skill is fully upgraded, Kibadda gains access to it. Giddy Up 4 Superior to Giddy Up 3. 8-level boost when riding vehicle/steed. Superior skill to Giddy Up 3. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Pyokorider's Giddy Up 4 skill is fully upgraded, Kibadda gains access to it. Energy Field 10% Uberhero Only. Skilled use of shield reduces melee damage by 10%! This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Taterazay's Energy Field 10 skill is fully upgraded, Kibadda gains access to it. Energy Field 20% Uberhero Only. Adapt use of shield reduces melee damage by 20%! Slight boost to Uberhero Skill Energy Field. Superior skill to Energy Field 10. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Taterazay's Energy Field 20 skill is fully upgraded, Kibadda gains access to it. Energy Field 30% Uberhero Only. Masterful use of shield reduces melee damage by 30%! Boost to Uberhero Skill Energy Field. Superior skill to Energy Field 20. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Taterazay's Energy Field 30 skill is fully upgraded, Kibadda gains access to it. Energy Field 40% Uberhero Only. Astounding use of shield reduces melee damage by 40%! Large boost to Uberhero Skill Energy Field. Superior skill to Energy Field 30. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Taterazay's Energy Field 40 skill is fully upgraded, Kibadda gains access to it. Energy Field 50% Uberhero Only. Ultimate shield-bearing Patapon! Reduces melee damage by 50%! Huge boost to Uberhero Skill Energy Field. Superior skill to Energy Field 40. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Taterazay's Energy Field 50 skill is fully upgraded, Kibadda gains access to it. Set Skills Kibadda can equip 3 set skills. Lance Attack 1 This skill gives the user a 30% attack boost whilst using lances, or a 15% boost to attack if equipped with anything else. Unlocked at level 8. Lance Attack 2 This skill gives the user a 50% attack boost whilst using lances, or a 25% boost to attack if equipped with anything else. March Speed + Marching speed increases 20% when Fever strikes. ~ For multiplay only ~. Unlocked at level 25. Peerless Fang Deals double damage to aerial foes, including those bounced briefly into the air due to knockback. Can only be learnt by Uberhero. Learned at Level 32. Attributes Because he has so much equipment to help him; the horse, shield and lance/spear/halberd, each one can attribute to his stamina, damage, elemental damage, defense, speed etc... He is one of the patapons that deal the most damage, he can easily run over groups of bonedeths (newest enemy tribe) and can deal massive damage to bosses without taking to much himself. In addition, the Mad Charge uberhero mode hits many times in a single turn, so equipping a stagger lance can easily stagger a boss once every turn. This also applies to most other status effects as well. Statistics For a full list of statistics, go to Patapon 3 Uberhero Statistics. Trivia *In this newest installment Kibadda uses the spear, unlike Patapon 2 where the kibapons only used lances and halberds. * Yumiyacha (Yumipon ), Taterazay (Tatepon ), Yarida (Yaripon ), and Kibadda (Kibapon).These regular patapon heroes have visible hair and their masks do not change as they level up. * Kibadda is one of the few Uberheroes that have their unit type in their name. A few of the others are Taterazay, Yarida, Yumiyacha, and Destrobo. * These few Uberheros that have their Unit type in their name are all normal patapons. * At Hero Mode he shouts "Take that! Chi!", Category:Patapon 3 Category:Uberhero Category:Units Category:Kibapon Category:Yarida-Based Category:Patapon 3 Units